Vampires in Vancouver
by merovee
Summary: When filming for Eclipse is complete will the stars of the film fall in love?


**Vampires in Vancouver**

"Have I told you how much I love you still Bella?"

"Oh Rob, don't call me that! Call me K or Kristen."

"But as you know, the people want to see Edward and Bella get married, not…"

With her mouth all a gasp she cut him off, "Not, me and you, you mean?" Surprise was followed by a feigned sadness which seemed to pool into puddles on the shallow surface of her eyes.

Kristen craned her neck to better look up at Rob. Her wide open eyes, all aglow now, were only offset by a few blinks. Kristen's slow sweeping eyelashes made Rob clench his teeth in the pain of such beauty but it came across as an awkward smile that clenched at his jaw line.

Rob simply smiled handsomely and pressed down onto her pink-from-the-cold nose with two fingers extended leaving them there for a moment. Their stare could have lasted forever with their eyes only breaking for her to blink, once.

He was in love.

So was she.

And with each other.

Stephenie Meyer walked into the dressing room just in time to catch their perfect picture pose: his hand gently caressing her face, she gracefully allowing, both of them looking into and at each through a timeless stare.

Stephenie clapped her hands four times in front of her clear glowing healthy face, which was smartly framed by her shiny, coal hair, tips of her fingers bent outwards to not really clap, not loudly at least, then her hands settled in a prayer-like steeple that touched her own lips as she smiled brightly.

"Finally! You two!" Stephanie beamed.

Dakota Fanning, in full Volturi makeup, simply squinted with her bewitching eyes and smiled a wide smile that tugged at her high cheek bones, beauty deeply and impossibly ingrained into her facial structure.

Kristen Stewart also smiled sheepishly while scrunching her nose at the awkwardness of it all. Her eyes rolled a bit off to the side. She then looked up towards Rob who just stood there stupidly smiling, just like a guy, typical. Still he looked very hot she thought. From the initial looks offered him by Stephenie and Dakota it was clear they also agreed.

Kristen then finally gasped and laughed faintly under breath all the while smiling silly herself. Her cheeks already stained red, much like her nose, due to the frosty Canadian cold and she could really feel her face burning and blushed now.

Stephenie rushed Kristen with open arms readied to embrace. Kristen had to let go of Rob's hand to give Stephenie a hug in return in celebration of the moment's occasion: their romantic discovery.

Rob let his eyes fall towards Dakota whose face still faintly held a smile but was awash in icy coldness as she looked onto the scene between the other two without returning his glance.

"This is so lovely, the fans will love this," Stephenie continued gushing over the now spectacle.

"Well…" Kristen paused as if searching.

"No, no. This is wonderful and so romantic", Meyer stretched out the 'o' in _so_.

"We can hope." Rob commented before Kristen followed more realistically, "it is love but you know how these movie star affairs always end…" Her heart shaped face looked hopeful either way.

"No, no. This has to last forever, for the fans!" Stephenie said followed by, "It will last forever, it is love."

By this time Dakota was standing very close to the side of Rob just staring intensely up at him.

"The shooting for Eclipse is finally almost over so I must really thank you two, and you too Dakota," the author turned her head toward the actress who nodded at an angle nonchalantly in return just once.

Rob looked back down at Dakota who continued staring at him. Her face was dripping with seriousness causing Rob to begin to think paranoid. _What the hell! Why is she is staring at me like I was at Kristen in the first classroom scene from the first movie? _He looked away while running his hand with a clawing motion through his perfect hair all the while still feeling her eyes on him.

"It is really, really cold here in Vancouver, so I cannot wait to go back home to Arizona," Stephenie burred and hugged herself though Rob had noticed she never did seem or act cold when visiting them out on location to watch the filming.

"Actually," Kristen cut in, "we kind of like it here, it is sorta romantic."

"Sorta! Just sorta? It is perfectly romantic here…especially for a winter wedding!"

"A wedding?" Kristen slowly repeated followed by a few blinks.

Rob noticed Dakota was now staring intently at Kristen instead of himself with those focused red eyes of hers, full of intent, which dominated over her chiseled featured face, and were set over her blood red lips. Her hair, sleek like her eyebrows, which were _perfectly shaped_ he thought _but what the hell was is she even doing here since the filming in Italy was already over?_

"Yes, a perfect wedding!" Meyer chirped before turning to Rob who began wondering why everyone was now standing so close to each other now. Close enough for Stephenie to softly speak into his hear, "And you make the perfect Edward."

Dakota, centimeters away from Kristen, leaned in towards her, "And you the perfect Bella."

Then Dakota smiled this wicked sort of vampire smile. Fangless of course but enough to set Kristen off blinking in a panic as if about to say something but only managing to gasp air while looking wholly about to hyperventilate or even faint.

Rob moved to console Kristen but Dakota turned to look him in the eyes and he just fell back into himself and then onto the floor in temporary pain that returned if he tried to move any. He looked in somewhat horror and confusion up at Meyer who just coldly smiled.

By this time Dakota was gently and slowly setting down Kristen onto the ground all the while holding her as delicately as a child. From the corner of his eye he could clearly make out Kristen's long and luxurious eyelashes as they swept across her face over and over, slower and slower, until finally closing. She becoming perfectly still.

Stephenie Meyer stood there smiling smugly, hands on her hips, quite satisfied with the scene before her and knowing in three days there would be a perfect wedding.


End file.
